


Trembling (Indecision)

by begg1233



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Minor Violence, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begg1233/pseuds/begg1233
Summary: Destiny moans into her mouth and Ramona finds herself echoing it.An AU where Destiny still works as a stripper and Ramona has it all as a designer with her own clothing brand/store.





	Trembling (Indecision)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first ever written work. Please be gentle. I really loved this movie and its themes. Especially the relationship between Ramona and Destiny and how it could be interpreted. I really felt moved enough to write this story. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> -I plan on uploading at least one chapter every week. I already have a rough outline of where I want the story to go.  
\- Also, Italics are characters thoughts

Ramona couldn't forget the first time she saw her. She’d heard of her of course. Who hadn’t? The other moms liked to talk shit and it wasn’t Ramona’s fault they spoke like they didn’t care who heard. She’d heard a couple of stories of a woman named Destiny, who according to one of the moms whose son was in Juliet’s class, was “as trashy as they come”. But Ramona didn’t pay much attention to what these wannabe trophy moms had to say. She didn’t like to judge… hell, her upbringing wasn’t the cleanest

It was November, the middle of the school year, the bell had rung. Juliet and the rest of the kids had already been taken inside. It was pure luck that she saw her that day. Ramona was in no rush, but she usually didn’t like to linger, god forbid the other moms took that as an invitation to start a conversation with her. She’s walking back to her car when she sees her. The door of a black Escalade opens, heels touch the ground and out she steps. Just looking at her Ramona feels her pulse stutter.

An Asian woman with dark hair running over her shoulder, she’s wearing a white top, baring her midriff, skintight jeans attached with a chain running diagonally across her waist and knee-high boots. She looks like she just stepped out of a fucking club to be honest (not too far from the truth, Romana will later learn). It takes Ramona a moment to notice what it seems all the other moms’ saw first (Ramona can’t be blamed for becoming distracted by a beautiful woman). It’s hard to miss the patches of dry blood splattered across her top, falling onto her stomach, her belly button and finally, ending on her left hip. A couple of drops stick to her neck. Not that Destiny notices. She’s too distracted trying to get Lily’s bag out of the backseat and onto her daughter’s back. She takes Lily’s hand and ushers her down the sidewalk making her way towards the office’s main doors. She ignores all the stares and whispers from the other parents. Face set and closed off. Ramona watches her the whole time from across the sidewalk. Destiny stops at the doors, crouches down and grabs Lily’s face. Thumbs stroking her cheeks.

“Have a good day baby. Maa Maa is going to pick you up after school okay. Mommy has some things to take care of before work tonight. “

“Okay, mommy. love you.” Lily kisses her mom on the cheek. Then turns towards the car and shouts “bye auntie Annabelle!”

Ramona looks back and sees a young blonde woman wave from inside Destiny’s SUV. Smile as big as her face, the blonde responds “Bye jellybean! Have a great day!”

Ramona can’t help but smile at the scene she just witnessed

Destiny hugs Lily one more time before she shoo’s her inside the double doors. She watches her daughter make it inside before the doors close shut. Her smile vanishes from her face as she stands up straight and starts making her way back to her car. She doesn’t make eye contact with any of the women as she makes her way down the sidewalk. Hell-bent on ignoring them until she can make it into the safe confines of her car. It's only when she feels someone reach out and grab her by the wrist that she stops and turns around. “Hey… slow down a sec”. Ramona says, reaching into her purse, she pulls out a white tissue. “You got a little something right here…” she motions towards the blood on Destiny’s neck. Destiny stills, Ramona takes advantage and pulls her close.

Destiny reaches out for the tissue when the other woman does something that Destiny doesn’t expect. Ramona brings the tissue up to her mouth and Destiny watches as she dabs it a couple of times against her tongue. Ramona uses her other hand to grab the younger woman’s neck and keep her in place. Using her right hand, she goes on to rub the tissue against the blood stuck to Destiny’s skin.

Destiny can feel Ramona's thumb rubbing circles along the skin of her neck, calming her as if she’s trying to keep a wild animal in place. Goosebumps erupt with every brush of her fingers. “It’s okay, … stay still baby” Ramona says.

“Um…thanks” Destiny whispers, breathing hitched. Warmth spreads across her cheeks. Whether it’s from embarrassment or the gorgeous woman in front of her, she can’t be sure.

“No problem”

“Do you usually wipe blood off every woman you see?”

“Definity not, only the real pretty ones” Ramona teases. Destiny can’t help but crack a smile at Ramona’s response. 

“Long night?” Ramona whispers.

At that question, Destiny’s body locks up, smile gone from her face. She takes a step back, out of Ramona’s hold. She looks around like she just remembered where she was.

“Yeah, I got to go. Thanks for the um…” she motions to the tissue.

“Of course, sweetheart, don’t worry about it”

Destiny flashes Ramona one last small smile before she turns and continues down the sidewalk. She gets into her car. Ramona can see the blonde girl, Annabelle, say something to Destiny before the door closes. Destiny throws one last look out the window and then they speed off.

Ramona throws the tissue into her purse.

“What the hell are you looking at?” she barks to a group of whispering moms. A couple of them jump and disperse. So as not to tempt any more scathing words from Ramona.

Ramona rolls her eyes as she walks away and gets into her car. Putting her seatbelt on, her thoughts turn to the woman she just met. Wondering where the hell the blood came from, she hopes everything turns out fine. She can’t help but smirk thinking how hot the Asian woman looked. Ramona can’t help but admire a woman who gets shit done, who doesn’t care what others think of her.  _ Like a fuckin force of nature.  _

Ramona can’t wait to see her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think.
> 
> P.S. If anybody wants to Beta and help me figure out my thoughts before I post the chapters, message me, please. I'd love advice. Have a great day


End file.
